


Raindrops on my window

by Blacwings



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacwings/pseuds/Blacwings
Summary: I wrote this a million years ago and am now moving things from FF.net over to here.It was raining a lot and I had just watched the Chronicles of Narnia movie and my brain spouted out this little number.
Kudos: 1





	Raindrops on my window

(Rainy season in Narnia story opens at Caspian's castle, Susan's room)

…sigh…

"Susan what are you doing? You've been sitting at that window all day, what are you looking at" Caspian entered Susan's room to find her sitting at her window looking out into the landscape.

"I just wish, well I want to go out and do something I'm so bored its been raining for 6 days and being stuck behind these stone walls gets old very fast." She said talking to the glass in front of her, clouds of steam billowed on the glass in front of her as she spoke.

"Susan, what would you like to do? I'm here we could go into the library and read, play chess, I could teach you to fight with a sword; although Edmund is much well suited to teach than I. … It pains me to see you just sitting there and looking so sad." Caspian walked over to where Susan sat on a gold and red stool. Kneeling beside her and taking her hand in his. "You miss your home and seeing your friends back in your time, I can understand if you do" looking into her eyes as he spoke.

"It's not that, the rain it makes me sad. It does remind me of England it rains often there also but is also gray." …sigh… Susan turns to look back out into the dark hills of Narnia through the rain.

Caspian placed Susan's hand back into her lap, stood up and leaned over to her kissed her head. "How about we meet with everyone and decide on an activity? Lucy and Edmund are good at creating games, and Peter well… its fun to compete with him he's an even match for me."

"He hates to lose at games; the most trivial things set him off. Caspian you and he are alike in many ways. I would like very much to get to visit with the other kings and queens of Narnia." Susan gets up and walks towards Caspian reaches for his hand "Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall" Caspian lead Susan out of her room holding hands walking forward to reunite with her siblings the rest of the Kings and Queens of Narnia.

-End-


End file.
